The Trouble With Love Is
by Coleyyy
Summary: John and Chris are dating Dawn and Trish, but what happens when the guys' best girl friends, Cameron and Marie, get in the way? But, problems occur when Kurt and Randy want the two girls for themselves. They'll do anything! co-authored by SweetiePie
1. Chap 1

*~*~*~*~*  
*~Chapter 1~*  
  
"Hey Cam, let's go grab a table." Marie Riley called to her friend Cameron   
Smith.  
  
"Alright." Cameron agreed, following her friend. The two were also followed   
by their friends Kurt Angle and Randy Orton.  
  
"Hey Rie, look who's on the dance floor." Cameron pointed out, a grin on her   
face.  
  
Marie followed her friend's eyes until she spotted what Cameron was looking   
at. It was John Cena and Chris Jericho, dancing with their girlfriends, Dawn   
Marie and Trish Stratus. Marie and Cameron had always had their issues with   
Trish and Dawn, partly because they were dating Chris and John, and partly   
because they were just bitches.  
  
Cameron grinned when she saw opportunity present itself to her. "Rie, look.   
Trish and Dawn went to the bathroom."  
  
Marie grinned and followed her best friend's lead as they walked out to the   
dance floor. They quickly approached John and Chris as 'P.I.M.P.' by 50 Cent   
came on. John and Chris both sent the girls smiles as they started to dance.  
  
After a few seconds, Marie looked over her shoulder from where she was   
dancing with John, and she noticed Trish and Dawn glaring at her and   
Cameron. "Cam, look. They're back."  
  
Cameron turned around and waved at the two Divas, then turned back to Chris,   
who had sinced noticed his girlfriend and her friend. John had also noticed   
them.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Trish questioned, walking up to her Chris.  
  
Chris shrugged. "We were just dancing. We didnt think you'd mind. You do it   
all the time."  
  
"We do not," Dawn protested, walking up to John. "John, let's go sit down."  
  
"I dont feel like sitting. I feel like dancing." John replied, moving away   
from Dawn slowly.  
  
"I'll dance with you." Marie quickly offered, stepping closer to John,   
pushing a strand of brown hair away from her face. John smiled, showing his   
approval, as Dawn huffed.  
  
"Chris," Trish pouted. "Please come sit down with me? My feet hurt, I dont   
wanna dance."  
  
"Maybe you shouldnt wear boots that big," Cameron remarked, glancing down at   
the big, pointed heeled boots Trish was wearing. "Maybe you should wear   
sneakers, like mine."  
  
Trish took one look at Cameron's white Vans sneakers and scoffed. Her? In   
them? No way. "Chris... please?"  
  
Chris just shook his head. He gave into Trish and her pouting way too much.   
He was tired of it. If Cameron wanted to dance with him, why shouldnt he   
dance?  
  
"Chris!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"Save it, Trish. All you do is complain about one thing or another. It gets   
kind of annoying sometimes."  
  
Trish gasped and looked over at Dawn, who looked very pissed. "This is all   
your fault!" She exclaimed, pointing to Marie and Cameron.  
  
"We didnt do it," Marie replied. "If you two werent such whiny bitches,   
Chris and John wouldnt be so annoyed by you."  
  
Now it was Dawn's turn to gasp. "Bitch."  
  
"Slut." Marie replied with a grin.  
  
"Uhh.. Rie, Cam, let's go." Kurt cut in. They hadnt even remembered that   
Kurt and Randy were there.  
  
"No, we want to dance. And so do Chris and John. Everything's cool." Cameron   
explained calmly.  
  
"That's what you think." Trish replied with a grin.  
  
"Whatever." Marie said with an eye roll.  
  
"Guys... we can go to a different club." Randy suggested. He didnt want a   
fight to break out... but not only that, he didnt like the idea of Marie   
being around John Cena, just like Kurt didnt Cameron around Chris Jericho.   
Both Randy and Kurt had had crushes on Marie and Cameron since they'd   
debuted in the WWE the previous year. And even though John and Chris had   
girlfriends, Randy and Kurt both noticed the looks they gave Cameron and   
Marie. Not only had they noticed, but Dawn and Trish had too.  
  
"Randy, we dont want to leave. We like it here. You two can leave if you   
want." Cameron explained, directing the comment to Randy and Kurt.  
  
Kurt sighed and looked at Randy, who shrugged.  
  
"Chris, why do you wanna hang out with these bitches?" Trish questioned,   
once again glaring at Marie and Cameron.  
  
"They're not bitches," John corrected her. "And at least they dont sit there   
and complain about their hair, or nails, or shoes all day long. You have no   
idea how annoying you two get sometimes."  
  
"Well, if we're so annoying, why are you with us?" Dawn asked furiously.  
  
"Good question," John responded. "Maybe we shouldn't be."  
  
"What?" Trish questioned.  
  
"You heard him." Chris replied.  
  
"Fine," Dawn agreed. "It's over."  
  
Trish still stood shocked, but somehow managed to agree. After a few more   
seconds, both divas turned around and walked away.  
  
"Wow," Cameron began. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's cool." Chris replied, shaking his head before walking away.  
  
Hesitating for a second, Cameron turned around and followed Chris.  
  
"John..." Marie started.  
  
"It's cool Marie, I'm fine." John replied. He took a deep breath and walked   
away from Marie, sitting down by himself at a table in the corner of the   
room.  
  
"Hey Rie, let's get Cam and get out of here." Kurt advised, ready to leave.   
Randy stood next to him, agreeing.  
  
Shaking her head, Marie ignored them and walked over to John.  
  
"What the hell is with them?" Randy questioned, to which Kurt just shrugged.  
  
"They're chicks, man." Kurt replied, turning around and walking away, with   
Randy following close behind.


	2. Chap 2

~*~*~*~*~

~*~Chapter 2~*~

"Chris...Look, I'm really sorry about Trish...if I would have known that was going to happen...I wouldn't have..." Cameron started, but was soon cut off by Chris.

"No, Cam...you know you would have." he smiled slightly. "Trish...she...she was great, for awhile, during the beginning...then, well, she just got a little too possesive over me, a little too clingy. I mean, yeah, I love having chicks hang all over me and stuff, but I need some room to breathe now and then. Do you understand where I'm coming from, or do you think I'm a total jerk now?" he laughed a little, then looked up at Cameron.

"Chris! You are so not a jerk. I totally understand. I could tell that you hated the way she did that. Trust me...I hate doing that to dudes. I know most of them, well...except for the nerdy little dudes that can't get girlfriends, can't stand it either. It sucks major dick for them!" she laughed. 

She loved having these kinds of talks with Chris, she made him laugh when he was down. She always knew what to say when he wasn't in the greatest mood. He loved her for that too. She was just so easy to talk to, mainly, he thought, because the only girl she really ever hung out with was Marie. The rest were guys. She did a lot of guyish things too, besides just hanging out with them. She skateboarded, which most girls wouldn't even think of doing. She didn't mind getting dirty, or playing dirty for that matter. She hated girls that were superficial, she never talked baout her hair, nails, clothes, etc. She did what she wanted to do, and he appreciated that. He thought she was beautiful no matter what she wore or did. It was like his best friend was a guy, in a girl's body.

~*~*~*~

"John..." Marie said, sitting beside him at the table.

"Marie...don't apologize for anything. Because I know that's what you came to do." he sighed.

"John..I just thought that..." he cut her off, once again.

"Look, it's not your fault. Don't even worry about it. She was getting old anyway. She...she..." he took a deep breath and slouched down in his seat, covering his head with his hands. 

Marie rubbed her hand on his back, letting him know she was there for him. "I'm really sorry though..I really am. I feel like it's my fault that you guys split." 

"Well, truthfully...it kind of is." he agreed.

Marie just stared at him, not really knowing how to take that. She didn't think he'd actually agree with her.

"Dawn knows you're one of my best friends. I've gotten close to you over the years you've been here. You are so cool to hang out with, like I can talk to you about anything and everything, and we rarely argue. We're into all the same stuff, you never talk about stuff she does. Stuff like how your hair looks like shit or how it's just perfect. Stuff like how your shoes are too tight or your feet hurt. Stuff like how good you look in a mini-skirt or how your panties are always riding up your ass...shit like that. You're awesome. I love that in a girl. I don't have to hear about when you started your period! Dawn always did that shit. She knows I'm close as hell with you and she abused that. She thought that if she was clingy enough, she'd win me over, but ya know what...she lost." he said.

Marie smiled and nodded. She knew she was close with John, but how close could they get?

~*~*~*~

"Kurt, man, I'm sick of this...just look at them." Randy said, directing his statement to Cameron and Marie.

"Yeah, I know. Something needs to be done about this. They should be with us...I mean, how many freakin' times have we thrown ourselves in their direction? I don't think we throw ourselves much further here!" Kurt said.

"We need to think of something...a plan. We need to get them as far away as possible from Chris and John if we want them to ourselves." Randy said. 

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Why can't we just kill them? It'd be alot easier than thinking of a plan." 

Randy smiled a little, then smcked Kurt upside his bald head. "Kurt!"

"What?? What'd I do now? God, you are always hitting me...on my head too! There is no hair...it hurts!" 

"I love the way you think...When Chris and John are gone...Marie and Cameron will have no choice but to come crawling to us!" Randy said as he started walking away.

"Hey! Wait up! I don't get it!" Kurt said, tagging along.

"Come my friend, we have planning to do!" 

"Aw...I hate plans...." Kurt said as they walked out of the club. 


	3. Chap 3

*~Chapter 3~*  
  
"Hey Cam, you'll never guess what happened." Marie told her friend with a   
smile.  
  
"You went to talk to John?" Cameron guessed.  
  
Marie nodded and continued. "He said it was my fault that he and Dawn broke   
up, but it was my fault in a good way. He said Dawn had been getting on his   
nerves and he was tired of her."  
  
"Chris told me the same thing," Cameron replied with a grin. "He was so   
sweet. He said Trish had been getting annoying lately and he didnt like how   
she was acting. So, I guess they're thankful that we interferred."  
  
"Yeah... John kept talking about how close we were. And how he was happy we   
were friends."  
  
"I think he likes you." Cameron told her friend truthfully.  
  
Marie tried to hide the blush that was coming to her cheeks. "Yeah, well, I   
think Chris likes you too."  
  
Cameron just nodded.  
  
"So... are we going to do anything about them possibly liking us?"  
  
Cameron shrugged. "I suppose... but what can we do?"  
  
"Hang out with them more?" Marie suggested. "Show them that we like them?"  
  
"Good idea. Why dont we go find them tomorrow... and we can hang out all   
day. Just the four of us?"  
  
Marie nodded at her friend's suggestion. "Alright, we'll do that. But now,   
I'm tired and I'm going to bed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trish, what the hell just happened?"  
  
Trish glanced over at Dawn with a scowl on her face. "Our boyfriends broke   
up with us for a couple of little bitches, that's what happened."  
  
"We need to do something about it though," Dawn explained. "Since they've   
been in the WWE, they've gotten everything they wanted. They got the Divas   
tag titles -which should've been ours-, they got a feud with Molly and   
Victoria, they got all of the cool matches; while we got bikini contests and   
shit, and they got *our* recognition. It's all bull."  
  
Trish just nodded.  
  
"Trish, snap out of it!" Dawn exclaimed, snapping her fingers in Trish's   
face. "You need to concentrate. We're going to get those bitches back... we   
have to. We just need some help."  
  
"You need help?" A male voice questioned.  
  
Trish and Dawn both turned around, only to meet the blue eyes of Randy   
Orton. "Yeah," Dawn replied. "What's it to you?"  
  
"Well," Randy began. "We dont like the idea of John and Chris getting our   
girls, just as much as you guys dont like Marie and Cameron getting your   
guys. So, we wanna help."  
  
Trish looked behind Randy and noticed Kurt Angle standing there, shifting   
back and forth from foot to foot, looking confused. "Kurt?"  
  
Kurt's head shot up as he looked over at Trish. "Huh? What?"  
  
Shaking his head, Randy reached back with his hand and tapped Kurt on the   
head.  
  
"Man! Stop hitting me!"  
  
Ignoring Kurt, Dawn focused her eyes on Randy. "So... you guys wanna help   
us? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah." Randy replied.  
  
"Kurt?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, I'm in. I just want Cameron."  
  
"What about you, Trish?" Randy asked with a sly smile. "You in?"  
  
Sighing, Trish just shrugged.  
  
"Trish," Dawn urged. "Come on."  
  
"Fine," Trish agreed. "I'll do it. But just to get those little bitches out   
of our way. I want my Chris back!"  
  
"Dont whine!" Randy commanded. "You'll hurt my ears."  
  
Trish started to protest, but stopped as Dawn began telling them her plan.  
  



	4. Chap 4

****

~*~*~*~  
~*~Chapter 4~*~ 

****

***Next Day*** 

****

Marie and Cameron walked up to Chris and John's hotel room. Cameron knocked on the door and took a step back. The door swung open. 

****

"Hey John." the girls said in unison. 

****

"Hey Cam, hey Rie." he said, trying not to focus too much on Marie, but it wasn't working that well. 

"Umm...sorry to break the little eye candy love fest, but we were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out today...to make up for yesterday?" Cameron said. 

****

John, snapping back to reality said, "Uh, yeah...let me get Chris real quick...I'm sure he'll agree." John stepped back into the room and yelled for Chris. Chris came out a few seconds later. 

"Hey Rie...hey Cam. What's up?" Chris asked, smiling. 

****

"Not much...do you guys want to hang out today?" Marie said. 

****

"Yeah, sure." Chris agreed. "Let's go! This place is boring." 

****

"Tell me about it!" Cameron agreed as Marie and John nodded. Cameron took a step up to catch up with Chris, and to leave Marie and John to walk alone. 

****

~*~*~*~ 

****

"Tell me that did not just happen." Trish said. 

The four had been watching them very closely. This being part of their plan. 

****

"That's it. Kurt, Randy...the plan goes into effect...today." Dawn said, gritting her teeth. 

****

"But Dawn..." Kurt started. 

"Kurt! I said the plan goes into effect today and that is final!" Dawn said as Kurt rolled his eyes. 

****

"Okay Dawn. Your plan will start today. Kurt, come here so I can explain this to you." Randy said, giving Dawn a fake smile. He pulled Kurt into the next room. 

****

"Okay, Kurt listen to me. You know what's going down with Dawn's plan...right?" Randy said. Kurt nodded. "Well, forget it. We have a new plan." 

Kurt looked at him in confusion. "What is it?" 

****

Randy laughed slightly. "You remember what you said last night at the club?" 

****

"Yeah." 

****

"Well...I have an idea that will work magically. We just have to play along with Dawn's plan until we get ours sorted out. Which will be very soon. We can't let anyone know. Anyone! Do you understand?" Randy said, Kurt nodded. "This is going to take a lot of guts and a lot of brain. We have to get Chris and John out of the picture. Completely out." 

****

"Right....but what are we going to do?" Kurt asked. 

****

"You just hold on...I'll make the call." Randy said, picking up the phone. He dialed Marie's cell phone number and waited as Kurt watched. 

****

"Hello?" the voice on the reciever said. 

****

"Hi, this is Hunter at K 103.5 who am I speaking with?" Randy said in a radio announcer's voice. 

****

"Marie Riley, can I help you?" 

****

"Well, Marie, this is your lucky day! You entered and won!" 

****

"Entered what?" 

****

"K 103.5's Speedy Get-a-Way, where you and three guests get to go to Hawaii for one whole week! Nothing but surf, sand, and fun!" 

"I never entered anything like that though." Marie said confused. 

****

"Well, someone must have entered you! You've won! Congradulations! Your tickets will arrive at your hotel room today around six! I hope you have a K 103.5 time!" Randy said, hanging up the phone. 

****

"And that, my friend, is how you play the game." 

****

"You're sending them to Hawaii?" Kurt asked in confusion. 

****

"Yes Kurt...but we, my friend, are also going." Randy said with a smile. 

****

~*~*~*~ 

****

"What was that all about Rie?" Cameron asked. 

****

"That was Hunter Thomas at K 103.5." Marie said. 

****

"Why'd he call?" John laughed. 

****

"I won a trip to Hawaii..." she said flatly. 

****

"You what?" Chris asked. 

****

"I won four tickets, for a none-stop flight to Hawaii." she said. 

****

"Oh my God! Rie! When?" Cameron said. 

****

"What's today?" 

"Thursday." John answered. 

****

"We leave tomorrow." 

****

"We?" Chris asked. 

****

"Yeah, you think I'm going to Hawaii without my three best friends!?" Marie answered with a smile.   
  
"Hey, we get the rest of the week off from wrestling too...that's so weird. It like couldn't have happened at a more perfect time." Cameron smiled. 

****

"Ok, let's go back to the room and get our stuff packed. The tickets will be here around six or so." Marie said as everyone nodded in agreement.


	5. Chap 5

*~Chapter 5~*  
  
*On the Plane*  
  
"Dude... we're going to Hawaii," Cameron pointed out with a grin on her   
face.  
  
Marie smiled and nodded at her best friend from her seat next to John. Marie   
and Cameron had decided not to sit with each other, and instead sit with   
John and Chris... to get a chance to talk to them.  
  
"You ever been to Hawaii?" Chris asked Cameron.  
  
Cameron shook her head no. "Nope... I've always wanted to though. What about   
you?"  
  
'Nope... it seems like a romantic place. I never wanted to go with just   
friends."  
  
"Really?" Cameron curiously questioned. So she wasnt just a friend to him?  
  
"Rie, you okay?" John questioned, noticing the look on Marie's face.  
  
Marie nodded and gave John a smile. "Yeah, I just dont like planes much."   
She explained.  
  
John nodded. "I understand, but it's okay. Nothing's going to happen to you.   
I wont let it." He gave her a smile and gently squeezed her hand, telling   
her it was okay.  
  
Marie couldnt help but grin when she noticed that John wasnt letting go of   
her hand. Cameron also noticed, and she gave Marie a thumbs up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Two Hours Later*  
  
"Hey Marie, wake up, we're here."  
  
Marie groaned, not wanting to wake up.  
  
"Come on Rie, get your lazy ass up!" Cameron joked. "We're in Hawaii!"  
  
"I'll just carry her," John offered.  
  
Marie half opened her eyes, then flashed Cameron a smile, and closed her   
eyes again. She was more than willing to let John carry her off the plane.  
  
*At the hotel*  
  
"Hey Cam, what room do you and Rie have?" Chris questioned.  
  
Cameron looked down at her room key. "Um... 723. What about you and John?"  
  
"725. So, I guess we'll be right next door to each other."  
  
Cameron nodded and looked behind her, grinng when she noticed John still   
carrying Marie, and Marie still faking being asleep. "Rie, get your ass up!   
You're such a faker!"  
  
"It's cool, I can carry her." John replied, smiling.  
  
When they got to their rooms, Marie finally opened her eyes and pretended to   
wake up. "Thanks John."  
  
"No problem." John replied, smiling again.  
  
"Oh, would you stop with the puppy dog eyes?" Chris pleaded. "It's   
sickening."  
  
"Like you dont do it all the time?" Marie shot back with a grin.  
  
"Come on Rie, we gotta unpack." Cameron said, grabbing her bags.  
  
"Alright." Marie agreed, getting her stuff as well.  
  
"Hey Rie..."  
  
"Yeah John?"  
  
"Umm... after you guys are done unpacking, do you wanna go for a walk with   
me on the beach?"  
  
Grinning, Marie nodded. "Yeah, I think Cam and Chris are gonna get something   
to eat anyways. So we'll just let them hang out and we can go."  
  
John nodded and grabbed his things, walking into his and Chris's room.  
  
*Randy and Kurt*  
  
"They think they'll be alone on that beach? They better think again. I'll be   
there." Randy said with an evil smirk.  
  
"You will?" Kurt questioned, confused.  
  
"Yes idiot, and you'll be in the restaurant with Cameron and Chris."  
  
'Ooh."  
  
Sighing, Randy slapped his own forehead. "Why do I deal with you?"  
  
"Because you love me?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yeah that's it," Randy sarcastically replied. "Look, I'm gonna go look   
around the beach and find a place to hide. You go down to the restaurant and   
get a table in the back... and dont let Cameron or Chris see you when you're   
there. We'll meet up in two hours, back in our room."  
  
"Okay... and what room is that?"  
  
"750, Kurt, 750. Try not to forgot."  
  
"I won't." Kurt promised.  
  
Shaking his head at his friend, Randy turned around and walked down toward   
the beach. He was going to get Marie, and Kurt was going to get Cameron.   
They were willing to do whatever it takes.  
  



	6. Chap 6

~*~*~*~

~*~Chapter 6~*~

After Cameron and Marie were finished packing, they got showers and changed for their night out. Cameron wore a silver sequin halter top with black pants and boots, since she was going to a nice dinner with Chris. Her hair was pulled up, with stands flowing. Marie wore a baby blue bikini with some black cargo pants over top. Her hair was down. They took a seat and waited on the guys to arrive.

There was a knock at the door. Cameron got up from her seat and opened it. In front of the door were two dozen red roses. She smiled, thinking they were from Chris and John, and picked them up. She shut the door and called Marie over.

"Marie! Come here! Hurry!" Cameron said cheerfully. Marie rushed over to her and saw the roses.

"Oh my gosh Cam! Those are beautiful...who are they from?" she said, gently touching the petals.

"Well, my guess is John and Chris, but I didn't say that!" she laughed. "Oh, look, there's a card." She picked the card up out of the bouquet and opened it. She read out loud.

'Dear Cameron and Marie,

We figured you would like these, since they are as beautiful as you two. We've always loved you, and now, we want you. You'll soon figure out who we are in a matter of time. We hope you have a *wonderful* vacation. 

Love,

The Two of Hearts'

"Oh my gosh! They are sooo sweet!" Marie exclaimed.

"I know! I wonder why they don't think we've realized it yet..." Cameron thought.

"Oh, who cares! They like us don't they?" Marie laughed. Cameron soon joined her.

Their laughter was shortned by another knock on the door. They both walked over and opened it. It was John and Chris.

"Hey girls." they both said, handing them each a single rose. "Are you girls ready?"

Marie and Cameron looked at each other, giggled, took the roses, and nodded. They each went different ways.

~*~*DiNnEr*~*~

"Cam...you look so beautiful tonight. I never got a chance to tell you that." Chris said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Thanks Chris...you look great too." she said, smiling. 

"Cam...I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now, but I never got around to it because of Dawn...so..." Chris started, but Cameron cut him off.

"Before you say anything else, I just wanted to thank you for those beautiful roses." she said.

"The ones that we brought you?" he asked curiously.

"No, the ones that you had sent to our room...the two dozen...?" she said.

He cleared his throat, "Umm...Cam, I never had roses sent to your room...I just got you that one rose."

Cameron looked at him for a minute, "Well, who sent them then? There was a card...here.." she said, pulling the card out of her pocket and handing it to Chris. He read over it and then replied, "This is touching, and stuff....but...we didn't send these to you."

"Well, we're in Hawaii...who else could have sent them?" she asked, confused.

~*~*~*~KuRt~*~*~*~

"This is great...she really thinks *he* sent them to her? How pathetic. She knows I love her. I hope she doesn't see me...nah....she couldn't possibly see me...I'm hidden. Ok...Randy better get this plan sorted out soon...I'm ready to get Chris completely *out* of the picture! Won't he be surprised?" Kurt thought and laughed to himself.

~*~*~BeAcH~*~*~

"John, it was really nice of you to take me out here tonight. It's beautiful out here." Marie stated.

"Oh? I thought that was just you." he laughed. She blushed and playfully hit him in the arm.

"No, for real John, I'm really glad you came here with me. It would have been less fun without you. You're such a great friend." Marie said, then thought...'Shit, that wasn't what I wanted to say, now he probably thinks I don't like him...good one Rie...*real* smooth.'

John smiled and then looked away towards the water. Marie gently touched his arm. "John, I didn't mean it like that. I meant it like 'You've been such a great friend to me, and I *really* like you, if you can't already tell'. How's that?" she asked with a smile.

He turned back towards her, "You like me...like...that?" 

"I always have. I guess you've never noticed." she smiled.

"Guess not, I mean, truthfully, I thought you liked Randy, and I thought Cameron was *really* confused...because I knew she liked Chris, but I thought she might have liked Kurt..."

Marie laughed, "Are you kidding? Me and Randy? No way. Cam and Kurt? Huh uh! The only guys for us are you and Chris." she smiled. He placed his hand gently on her chin, letting her lips meet his.

~*~*~*~RaNdY~*~*~*~

"Oh, the only guy for you is John, huh? Well, we'll see about that. We'll see who you come crawling to when your little boyfriend is dead and gone..." Randy laughed as he started back to the hotel. "You just wait John Cena...In the words of Goldberg, You're Next."


	7. Chap 7

*~Chapter 7~*  
  
*Later that Night*  
  
"Cam, I had the best night," Marie told her friend with a smile. They were   
back from their dates, and they were in their hotel room, sitting on their   
beds talking.  
  
"Me too... but something strange happened."  
  
"What was that?" Marie questioned.  
  
Cameron sighed. "Well, I thanked Chris for the flowers we got, but he told   
me that him and John only gave us the the rose each."  
  
"Huh? Then where did the others come from?"  
  
Cameron shrugged. "That's the mystery."  
  
"That's so weird," Marie said suspiciously. "There's like no one else here   
besides us."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Shrugging again, Cameron laid down in her bed. "I dont know what's going on,   
but I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
  
"Me too," Marie replied. "Night."  
  
"Night."  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
"Hey guys, ready to go?" Chris questioned, looking at the two girls standing   
before him and John.  
  
Cameron nodded and walked out of the room first.  
  
Chris smiled as he looked her up and down. She was wearing a pink bikini   
with black lining and black cargo pants.  
  
"Hey Rie," John greeted, smiling at Marie.  
  
Marie smiled back.  
  
"You look really pretty," He said, referring to her white bikini and baby   
blue cargo pants.  
  
"Thanks, you look nice too."  
  
John smiled again and reached out, grabbing Marie's hand and taking it in   
his own as the four friends walked to the beach.  
  
*The Beach*  
  
"It's really nice out here, I'm glad we came," Cameron remarked with a smile   
as she rested her head on Chris's chest.  
  
"Yeah, and it's awesome to be hanging out with you guys," John added.  
  
Marie and Cameron smiled as they continued to lay out in the sun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kurt, get the hell off my foot!" Randy yelled.  
  
"Sorry," Kurt said as he jumped off Randy's foot.  
  
"You need to concentrate. The time is drawing near. We need to put our plan   
into action soon."  
  
"Oh? And what plan is this?" A female voice from behind them questioned.  
  
They both turned and were met with two pairs of fierce brown eyes.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
"Trish?"  
  
"Yeah, it's us," Dawn replied. "Now what plan are you talking about? *We*   
had a plan. *We* want John and Chris back, just like you guys want Marie and   
Cameron."  
  
"Yeah, but you guys arent getting Chris and John," Kurt shot back before   
Randy could stop him.  
  
"And why the hell not?" Trish questioned, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Because we're going to kill them," Kurt replied simply.  
  
"Kurt, shut the hell up!" Randy shouted.  
  
"Excuse me? Did you just say you were going to *kill* Chris and John?"  
  
This time, Kurt didnt say anything.  
  
Randy opened his mouth to speak, but Dawn raised her hand to stop him. "You   
guys arent going to get a chance to kill Chris and John."  
  
"And why is that?" Randy asked.  
  
"Because," Trish began. "We're going to kill Cameron and Marie first.  



	8. Chap 8

~*~*~*~

~*~Chapter 8~*~

"So, what, it's like a contest now?" Randy smirked. "And, how, may I ask, are *you* two going to get away with this?"

Dawn laughed, "We're two of the most beautiful women in the world! How couldn't we get away with it?"

"Right, so you just expect to kill the girls, then go about your normal lives?" he questioned.

"Right, with Chris and John of course!" Trish piped in.

Kurt laughed, "But, how are you going to do that if they're dead?"

Trish slapped him, "They are not going to die...and you are not going to kill them...ok?"

Kurt held his head, "Chill out...God...women...I swear..."

"Ok, ok, ok...You girls *think* you can kill Cameron and Marie, but they are smart, they know things. They are more....what do you call it? Down-to-Earth...?" Randy said.

"Yeah, well...we'll see about that." Dawn said, as she turned and left."

"And...yeah!" Trish smirked, walking away with Dawn.

Randy and Kurt laughed as they went back to what they were planning on doing.

~*~*~*~*~ThE bEaCh~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sorry to take you away from them, but I *really* need to talk to you." Chris said, pulling Cameron away from Marie and John.

"Ok..?" she said.

"Look, Cam, I *really* like you, and I need to do this now, because I don't want to wait anymore."

"Chris..." Cameron started, but was soon distracted by Marie calling her name. "I'm *really* sorry Chris, we'll talk later, I swear!" she said, as she ran back towards her friend.

~*~*~*~

"Cam, me and John want to go for a boat ride, so, we'll be back a little later tonight...I hope things go good for you and Chris...if you know what I mean." Marie said as she winked.

"Yeah..." she said.

"What's wrong?" she asked her friend.

"Nothing...it's just that I have a really weird feeling, I don't know what it is though. But, it just feels like something's wrong." Cameron said.

"Maybe it's just because of the flowers? I *still* think Chris and John sent them, they just don't want to admit it." she laughed.

"Yeah...I guess."

"Cam...everything will be cool. Just chill, relax, enjoy Hawaii!" Marie said as she turned back towards John and left.

"Yeah...everything will be okay...hopefully." she said to herself.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hey! Umm...we need a boat." John said to the coastguard.

"Oh, you're in luck son. Two beautiful young girls just brought back this one. Brand new too. Enjoy yourselves." he said as he helped them into the boat. They took the boat as the guard thought to himself, 'Now I wonder why they haven't gotten off the island yet? It is storm season.'

They started off, going fast at first. They slowed down once they got out far enough. No one was around and they were alone, finally.

"Alone at last." John said, moving closer to Marie. Smiling, he picked her up and spun her around. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionatly. The kiss turned *very* heated in a matter of seconds. Pretty soon, Marie found herself pinned up to the wall of the boat in the hands of John. He slowly moved his hands up to her chest, caressing her ever so gently. Then, they heard the clasp of thunder, followed by the drops of rain hitting the boat.

"John..." she whispered.

"Hmm..?" he said, ignoring everything going on around him, only focusing on her.

"Can we go back to your hotel room? It's raining really hard and storming. We can finish this there." she said with a seductive smile.

"Oh, yeah!" he said, placing her back on her feet. "Let me just start the boat..."

He pulled the engine, it started, then stopped. He pulled it again. Same thing. "It must be out of gas." 

"But those girls just brought it back...wouldn't it be filled up?" Marie said.

"Guess the guy forgot to fill it up..." he said, looking at the tank. "No shit..." he said.

"What?" 

"That's why...there's a hole in the tank...all of our gas spilled out."

"What? How do we get back then? It's pouring down rain...shit! Look, the boat's filling up with water too...Is that from the rain?" 

John got down on his hands and knees, finding what he was looking for. "Fuck! There's a lot of holes in here, under the seats."

"What? Can't we patch them??" 

"No, they're too big!" he said, yelling over the sound of the pounding rain and booming thunder. The rain was falling *very* hard now.

"We're in the middle of no where!" Marie shouted. "How are we going to get back? I can't swim that far, not in this weather!" 

John was frantically looking for life vests and flares...anything to get them safely out of harms' way. "What the fuck!? There's nothing here! Everything's missing! The flares, the vests...everything!"

"John! The boat's going down! What are we going to do?" Marie screamed.

"I don't know! Get over here beside me!" He instructed. She did waht she was told, causing the boat to tip.

"John! The boat is turning over!!!" she screamed as the boat flipped, pushing John and Marie underneath it. They were trapped.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Chris! It's raining really hard! Let's go over to the gym, ok?" Cameron yelled. Chris nodded as they took a dash for the gym.

Once they were inside, Cameron took her cargos off, throwing them in the laundry room. "I'll get those later, Chris, I'm going to jump in the tanning bed! I came here so I could get a tan, and I'm not leaving here without one!" she laughed, heading for the tanning room. Chris nodded and started to work out a little.

Cameron got inside and set the tanning bed on medium heat for fifteen minutes. She turned on the radio, and got inside. She put the goggles over her eyes and turned it on, bringing the top down to where it almost closed, but didn't. She closed her eyes and listened to the loud music.

The door opened, and someone walked in. Cameron didn't notice. A few minutes later, the same peron walked out of the room slamming the door behind them. Cameron turned and glanced over, peeking out of the crack of the tanning bed. "Hello?" she said. She looked around and decided to get out to see what it was. She pushed the top but it didn't budge. She pushed it again, still, nothing. She started to panick. It got *really* hot in matter of seconds. Cameron screamed and pushed the top as hard as she could. She glanced at the handles and noticed a zip strip holding it together. "Help!!" she screamed, her voice cracking from the heat. Tears were streaming down her face. "Chris!!! Help!! Please!!! Somebody!!!" she screamed louder. She was pushing and trying to get off the hot surface all at the same time, but each time she moved, it burned her more.

~*~*~

Chris was in the gym, working out, when he heard a scream. Chris jumped up and ran to the tanning room. The doors were chained together. 'What the hell?' he thought. More screaming came from inside the room. 'Chris!!! Please help!!!' he heard Cameron scream. Chris kicked the wooden door with all of his might. It broke open. He ran to the tanning bed and saw Cameron struggling to get out. She was screaming and crying. He tried pulling on the zip strip, but it didn't work. He pulled on the top of the bed, that didn't work either.

"Chris!!! Please!!! It's soo hott!!!! Help me!!" Cameron screamed. "Hurry!!" she cried.

Chris grabbed the nearest thing and hit the tanning bed several times, until the strip broke. Cameron jumped out and clung to Chris.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"I think somebody tried to kill me." she cried, buring her head into his arms.


	9. Chap 9

Chapter 9  
  
"Some tried to kill you?" Chris questioned, suspicious. "Who the hell would   
do that?"  
  
Cameron shrugged in Chris's arms. "I... I dunno."  
  
"Maybe you just, I dunno.... purposely locked yourself in there? So you   
could get the complete tan?"  
  
"Chris!" Cameron yelled, jumping back. "Why would I do that? Then how would   
I get out?"  
  
"I don't know... maybe..."  
  
"Maybe what?" Cameron asked, more tears in her eyes. "You don't think that I   
purposely locked myself in there, do you?"  
  
Chris vehemently shook his head. "That wasn't what I meant..."  
  
But Cameron wouldn't listen. "I can't believe you would think that!" Giving   
Chris one more look, Cameron shook her head and turned around, leaving a   
confused Chris behind.  
  
Just as he was about to follow her, Chris changed his mind. It would only   
upset Cameron more if he tried to talk to her now. Instead, he walked out of   
the gym and looked outside.  
  
That was when he noticed the storm outside. "Wait..." He thought to himself.   
"Didn't John and Marie go out on a boat? In this....? Cameron!"  
  
John and Marie swam underneath the boat, plunging to the suface, gasping for breath.

John looked at Marie and she looked scared-to-death. "It's okay Rie, I won't let anything happen to you." John said in between gasping breaths.   
  
Marie took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She needed to be calm. If   
she got all hysterical, that would only make things harder for her. She   
wouldn't be any help to John like that. "Okay, what are we going to do?" She   
questioned, making an effort to be of help.  
It was difficult to try and swim in ice-cold water, not to mention the fact that there was lighting hitting the water every couple seconds, and there was rain that felt like   
ice hitting his face... and he had to try and pull Marie along with him.  
  
Marie could sense that she was making it harder for John to swim, so she let   
go of his hand, trying to swim on her own.  
  
John felt Marie's hand let go of his, so he instantly turned around to see   
what happened. "Marie, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"I..." Marie started, but was interrupted by a wave coming over her, pushing   
a bunch of water into her mouth, causing her to choke.  
  
"Come on!" John yelled over all the noise surrounding them. "Don't let go of   
me again!"  
  
"But I'm just making it harder for you!" Marie yelled back, once she had   
gotten the water out of her mouth.  
  
"I don't care!" John replied. "I won't let anything happen to you! Now   
stop arguing and try to swim!"  
  
Marie just listened and tried to swim like John had told her. They didn't   
get very far before they were both out of breath. "J... John!" Marie   
yelled... feeling her limbs go numb.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I... I can't feel my fingers or toes! And we're not getting anywhere! I...   
I don't think we're going to make it!"  
  
"We will make it!" John replied, though he wasn't really sure of what he   
had just said.  
  
"Cameron!"  
  
"Chris... not right now," Cameron interrupted, sitting down on her bed, her   
knees to her chest. She had a towel wrapped around her body, and she was   
still crying.  
  
"Cam, look.... I'm sorry... I never meant that how you took it. But... we   
have other things to worry about right now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Cameron questioned, looking up.  
  
"Rie and John, they went out on that boat... remember?"  
  
Cameron quickly jumped up, fear filling her eyes. "Oh my God... Chris, it's   
so bad out there! I wonder if they're okay."  
  
Chris lowered his head, not able to assure Cameron of anything. "I don't   
know... but I do know that we need to do something. We can't just sit by   
and hope that our friends make it back."  
  
"What can we do?"  
  
Grabbing Cameron's hand, Chris pulled her out of the room. "I've got an   
idea!"


	10. Chap 10

Chapter 10

"Marie! Marie! Come on! Try to keep your head above the water." John instructed as more water filled his mouth as well.

"I'm...trying...it's so...so...cold.." Marie said, choking on words.

"I know baby...but you have to fight it. Be strong." he said, pulling her against the roaring waves.

John swam as much as he could, but soon, he felt as if he couldn't swim anymore. The water was just too deep, and he couldn't pull Marie, much less himself, any longer.

"John, we're not getting anywhere. I'm making this too hard on you. Just let me go."

"No! Come on!" John said, feeling one more strong urge come over him.

Cameron and Chris rushed down to the dock.

"Where are all the fucking boats??" Chris screamed.

"Shit! What are we going to do now?" Cameron asked.

"There's no fucking dockhand here either! What the fuck is going on?"

"Look! Chris!" Cameron said, pointing to a sign. "Last boat departure: 6:00pm. Due to storm season."

"Storm season? No fucking shit! We have to get them out of this!"

Cameron looked around the moving water. "Chris! Look! Is that them!??!" she screamed.

Chris looked and nodded. "I'm going to get them."

"Chris! You can't get them both by yourself! Let me help you!"

"Cameron! You can't swim in this!"

"Fuck that! I'll swim in it to get my best friend out of there!" she said as she jumped in the icy water.

"Shit! Cameron, wait!" he said as he grabbed two floats and, also jumped.

"Marie...I...can't...swim...any...more." John said, gasping for breath.

"John...We...can't give up...come..on." she said, trying to pull him with whatever she had left.

Cameron and Chris swam as fast as they could until they reached Marie and John.

"Marie!" Cameron screamed as she gave Marie the float.

"John!" Chris said, giving John the other float.

Cameron and Chris pulled the two back to the docks.

Chris jumped up onto the dock as he and Cameron pulled John up, followed by Marie. Then Cameron jumped up also. Cameron and Chris helped John and Marie back to the hotel.

"That wasn't supposed to happen!" Dawn screamed. "John was supposed to get away, and leave Marie to drown!"

"Yeah! And Chris wasn't supposed to get Cameron out of the tanning bed! She was supposed to burn in there!" Trsih yelled.

"We told you it wouldn't work." Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, well, you weren't their knight in shining armor were you?" Dawn smirked.

Then, Randy walked in the room, blood dripping from his shirt. He was holding a blood-stained knife as well.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Trish asked.

"I just had some fun with a few extra people at this hotel, in case they were to get in my way." Randy smiled.

"Where did you put the bodies?" Dawn asked.

"Places where John, Chris, Cameron, and Marie will be sure to find them." he smiled again.


	11. Chap 11

::Chapter 11::  
  
Marie and Cameron's room  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Cameron asked worriedly. Both of their lips were blue   
and they were shaking.  
  
Chris quickly grabbed two blankets and wrapped them around both of their   
shoulders.  
  
"I... I... I'm fine," John stuttered, his teeth chattering. "T... thanks   
guys."  
  
Chris nodded. "It's okay. It's not like we'd leave you out there to drown."  
  
"Yeah," Cameron agreed. She quickly made her way across the room and sat   
down next to Marie, wrapping her arm around her. "Rie, are you okay?"  
  
Marie slowly nodded, not saying anything. Cameron could feel her shaking and   
it worried her. "Rie, we gotta get you changed. You're gonna freeze. You too   
John."  
  
"I'll go grab him something," Chris offered, turning around and exiting the   
room.  
  
Cameron quickly got up off the bed and walked over to Marie's suitcase. She   
grabbed her friend a pair of black sweatpants, a long-sleeved blue shirt,   
and a black sweatshirt. "Here Rie, can you put these on?"  
  
Marie reached one of her shaking hands up and took the clothes. She slowly   
stood up and walked to the bathroom. She emerged five minutes later, just as   
Chris walked back into the room.  
  
He handed John his clothes, which John took and slowly walked to the   
bathroom with.  
  
After both Marie and John were dressed warmly, Chris and Cameron started   
asking them questions. "Now guys," Chris began. "What happened out on the   
boat?"  
  
Sighing, John looked from Chris to Cameron. "I don't know... somehow it ran   
out of gas or something. I think there was a hole in the gas tank. When it   
started raining we were gonna turn around and come back, but we couldn't   
because there was no gas. Then the boat started to sink and we were   
screwed."  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell us it was storm season?" Marie questioned, her eyes   
curious.  
  
Both John and Chris shrugged. "I dunno, but something fishy is going on. I   
don't know what it is, but something's not right."  
  
"Like me getting locked in the tanning bed," Cameron explained.  
  
Marie and John gave her questioning looks, so she elaborated.  
  
"I was in the tanning bed and after I was done, I went to get out and I   
couldn't. Someone had locked it on me. If Chris hadn't heard me yelling, I   
would've been screwed," Cameron sighed and looked down at her arm, which   
still had a small burn on it.  
  
"We need to find out what's going on," John explained, standing up. "And we   
need to find out now."  
  
Chris nodded and also stood up, Cameron and Marie doing the same. "Wait, let   
me grab a pair of sneakers," Marie announced, turning away from her friends   
and walking to the closet where her and Cameron had put some of their   
clothes.  
  
"We need to talk to someone in charge here," Chris began. "Maybe then..."  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
Chris was interrupted by Marie screaming.  
  
The three walked over to where Marie was, and they all let out gasps at what   
they saw.


	12. Chap 12

::Chapter 12::

"Holy shit!!! Chris screamed.

"Oh, my God!" Cameron yelled as she hid her head in Chris's arms from the sight in front of them.

"Who the fuck did this?" John yelled as he picked up Marie off the floor.

"I don't know, but I know one thing...we need to get off this fucking island." Marie cried.

"I'm with you. Sorry guys, but I don't want anymore dead fucking bodies showing up any time soon." Cameron agreed.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here. Now." Chris said, as they took the girls out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Marie, Cameron, John, and Chris ran down to the boat docks, rain still coming down hard.

"Where are all the boats?" Marie screamed over the loud beating of the rain.

"Fuck! How the hell are we supposed to leave? We can't swim, we've already tried that one!" John said.

"Come on! Let's go talk to the hotel manager...maybe he can tell us something..." Chris said.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ok...where is he? Hey! You stupid fuck! Where are you???" Cameron screamed running behind the counter.

"Cameron, calm down." Chris said.

"Hell no. He didn't fucking tell us it was storm season! I'm done with this shit." she snapped.

"I'm right with you Cam. Let's go. You guys look out here for someone...anyone." Marie said.

"Ok...where is this guy?" Cameron said, putting her hands in her pockets.

"I have no clue."

Cameron felt something inside her pocket, a piece if paper. She pulled it out and looked it over.

"You'll soon figure out who we are in a metter of time..." Cameron read out loud. Everything was starting to make sense now.

"Cam, what are you doing?"

"Marie...Chris and John didn't send us these. Someone else did."

"What?"

"Look...we get here, and shit starts to happen. Marie, come on...all these clues are pointing to something. 'You'll soon figure out who we are in a matter of time'? Rie! Whoever sent this to us is the people making our lives hell right now.They're the ones killing everybody...and now they're after us." Cameron explained.

"Cam...I think you are way ahead of yourself...come on now. We have to find this guy." Marie said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Cameron said. Just then, the girls heard a gun fire and a scream coming from the mouths of Chris and John. The ran to see what had happened.

"John! Chris!" the girls screamed, running into help them. They were bleeding from their arm and abdomen.

"Who the fuck did this?" Cameron screamed.

"Shit, we need to get them help." Marie said. "Come on, Cam...help me."

The girls pulled Chris and John onto two couches in the lobby.

"I'm going to go get some bandages. I'll be right back." Cameron said.

"I'll go with you." Marie told her.

"No. You need to stay with them. I'll just be a minute." she protested.

"Alright."

Cameron turned to walk the other way, then Marie said, "Cam...I believe you."

"Thanks." she said, running to get the bandages.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ok...where are they? Where are they?" she said, rumaging through the manager's office. She opened the closet, only to reveal the manager's dead, bloody body. She backed away very fast, only to be caught in the arms of someone. A hand covered her mouth, as a gun touched her temple.

"Don't scream. Don't talk. Don't move. Or this gun will go off. Do you understand?" he instructed. She nodded her head. He released his hand and turned her around, gun still at the place it was before.

"Kurt?" she whispered.

"Hey to you too." he said as he, once again, turned her around, covering her mouth. He dragged her back into the lobby where, surprise surprise, Randy was holding Marie, the same way Kurt was holding Cameron.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Randy said.

"I don't know, why don't you tell them Randy?" Kurt said with a slight laugh.

Just then, Randy twirled Marie around, so she could face him. "Hi, this is Hunter at K 103.5! You've just won a trip for four to Hawaii! Congradulations!" he said in his radio voice. Marie cried, knowing she fell for his trick.

Cameron tried to get away from Kurt, but he held her back. "Ah, ah, ah...you wouldn't want anything to happen to your best friend, or your boyfriend for that matter would you?"

Cameron let a single tear fall, and shook her head. What had they gotten themsleves into? No one was there to save them. It was a matter of life and death now.


	13. Chap 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Aw Cam, don't cry," Kurt said, wiping her tear away. "This is what's best   
for you, AND Marie."  
  
"How can it be what's best?" Marie asked, looking down at John and Chris,   
then back at Kurt. "Our boyfriends are dying, and two people we thought   
were our friends are now holding us hostage, threatening to kill us. "Why   
are you doing this?"  
  
"Well," Randy began, wrapping his arm around Marie's shoulder. "We had to   
get your attention. You see, we've been trying to get you two for a while..   
but you just ignored us, going to those two jackasses." He explained,   
pointing to John and Chris.  
  
"We didn't know you liked us that way," Cameron explained. "We thought we   
were just all good friends. And... we can't help liking Chris and John. You   
guys need to come to your senses and let us go. Chris and John are seriously   
hurt, we need to get them help."  
  
"Oh, we'll do that." A female voice said from behind them.  
  
Both Cameron and Marie turned around, seeing Trish and Dawn Marie standing   
behind them.  
  
"You little bitches!" Marie shouted. "You were a part of this? Do you see   
what you did? All your fucking jealousy and wanting Chris and John... all it   
did was get them hurt."  
  
Trish smiled. "They'll be okay. We'll make them better. You two on the other   
hand... you might not be as lucky."  
  
"Hey hey," Randy interrupted. "They're not getting hurt, we decided that   
already."  
  
"We also decided that John and Chris wouldn't get hurt, but you guys   
decided to change your minds and not tell us about it until right before you   
did it." Dawn replied.  
  
Randy shrugged. "Minor plan change."  
  
"Minor?!" Trish yelled. "We decided that you got them and we got John and   
Chris... how is you nearly killing them minor?"  
  
"Wait, woah, what?" Cameron questioned, tired of sitting by and listening.  
  
"Nothing." Randy and Kurt both replied.  
  
Struggling to break free of the grasp Kurt had on her arms, Cameron replied,   
"What the fuck is going on?"  
  
"Randy, let go of me!" Marie shouted.  
  
"Rie, stop fighting it," Randy replied, pulling Marie close. "I love you   
more than John ever can. Give me the chance to show you."  
  
"Cam," Kurt began, looking her in the eyes. "I love you... I always have.   
Give me the chance to show you."  
  
Cameron sighed, then turned to look at Marie, who nodded. Turning back   
around, Cameron smiled. "Kurt... I would love... to kick your ass!"  
  
Kurt gave her a questioning look, to which she just smiled, reaching her   
hand up and smacking Kurt.  
  
Marie did the same thing to Randy, catching him completely off guard.  
  
Cameron and Marie quickly began to run, noticing that Randy, Kurt, Trish,   
and Dawn were after them.  
  
"Cam, what about John and Chris?" Marie questioned as they ran out into the   
rain.  
  
"We'll go back for them in a minute!" Cameron yelled over the loud noise the   
rain was making. "Don't worry Rie, we WILL save them."


	14. Chap 14

::Chapter 14::

"Cameron! Marie! Stop!" Kurt yelled.

Cameron and Marie continued to run.

"We're not leaving Chris and John for you two idiots! You must be crazy!" Marie yelled, still full speed.

"Randy!" Dawn yelled.

"What?" he said as Dawn's lips pressed against his. She pulled back as he starred at her with wide eyes. "What was that?"

"I'm in love with you." she replied.

"I thought you wanted John?" he said.

"No! Are you kidding? I just wanted to get closer to you!"

"Kurt!" Trish yelled as he twirled around to face her. "I love you!" she yelled. He looked at her curiously, then kissed her.

"Randy! I think we found what we wanted!" Kurt said to him.

"Yeah, me too. But, what are we going to do about them?" Randy said, directing it towards Cameron and Marie, who had stopped running, to witness the events that just took place.

"Kill them." Dawn suggested.

Randy and Kurt thought a moment, being interupted by Trish, "If you don't kill them now, they're going to tell the cops what happened and we're all going to jail...we have to kill them."

"She's right...you wouldn't want that to happen? Would you?" Dawn said, rubbing on Randy's chest.

"No no...you're right...Kurt, come on." Randy said as they walked towards Cameron and Marie.

The girls realized what was happening and continued to run in the other direction. Dawn and Trish ran back inside to 'watch' Chris and John.

"Cameron! Marie! Come on! Don't do this!" Randy screamed.

"Come on Rie! Let's go!!" Cameron yelled. Marie was getting tired, and very wet from running in the rain.

"Fuck!" Marie yelled as she and Cameron both tripped and fell into the mud.

"Rie! Come on! We gotta move!"

"I'm stuck!" Marie yelled.

"Me too! Try harder! Come on!"

They tried as hard as they could, crawling out of the mud.

Kurt and Randy weren't far behind.

"I think you should just stop! It'll be easier!" Kurt said.

Cameron stopped. "Cam! What are you doing? Come on!"

"No! I'm not dying on this fucking island! I'm sick of this shit!" she said, turning around to face Kurt and Randy.

Marie saw where she was going with this, and followed along. "You're right..."

Randy and Kurt stopped in front of the girls.

"Are you going to kill me Randy? Would you actually do that to me?" Marie asked.

"I thought we were best friends Kurt! Do you really want to do this?" Cameron asked. Just then, Randy grabbed Cameron by the throat and Kurt did the same with Marie.

"Of couse, I wouldn't kill you Marie! Kurt would though!" Randy said, before turning his attention back to Cameron.

"And, I wouldn't kill Cameron, but Randy just might do that." Kurt said. "Now, Marie...how do you want to die? I can shoot you, stab you, drown you...pick one..."

Marie looked at him for a moment before kicking him as hard as she could in between his legs. He let her throat go and fell on the ground. Marie went to run, but was only grabbed by Randy.

What was going to happen? Will Cameron and Marie be okay? Only time can tell.


	15. Chap 15

Chapter 15  
  
"Randy, please," Marie begged, looking from Randy to Cameron. "Please don't   
hurt us."  
  
"It's the only way," Randy responded, still holding Cameron and Marie by   
their throats.  
  
"Randy, come on," Cameron begged. "We won't get you in trouble, we promise.   
We just want you to let us go. We won't say a word about what happened   
here."  
  
Randy looked at the two. "What about Chris and John?"  
  
"We'll make sure they don't tell anyone what happened either," Cameron said.   
Marie nodded.  
  
"Well, they're hurt, you have to take them to doctors. How are you gonna   
explain that?"  
  
After thinking for a second, Marie replied, "We'd make it look like an   
accident. You guys wouldn't even be mentioned."  
  
Randy looked over at Kurt, who was just getting up. "What do you think,   
Kurt?"  
  
Kurt shrugged, thinking. "Well..." He began, pulling Randy aside.  
  
Marie and Cameron looked at each, mouthing the words, 'One, Two, Three..' On   
the count of three, they both pushed Randy and Kurt down, making them fall   
in a mud puddle that had formed because of the rain. Dawn and Trish ran in   
front of them, trying not to let them get away.  
  
Marie smirked and shoved Dawn down, making her fall face first into mud.   
Cameron did the same to Trish, causing her to shriek.  
  
Both Cameron and Marie laughed and started running, being careful not to   
fall in any mud. The rain was making it hard to run, but they went as fast   
as they could.  
  
"Cam!" Marie yelled, pushing some wet hair out of her face. "We need to get   
John and Chris some help!"  
  
Cameron nodded, "Alright, let's go."  
  
The two turned around, running back towards the hotel. The quickly ran   
inside, running to John and Chris.  
  
"Cam," Marie began, looking at John. Her two fingers were over his mouth.   
"His breathing is really shallow."  
  
Cameron nodded. "Chris too. What are we gonna do?"  
  
Marie shrugged, tears filling her eyes. "I don't know. There's no one   
around, how are we gonna help them. If we don't get them to a doctor soon,   
they're gonna die."  
  
Cameron sighed. She knew Marie was right, but she didn't know what to do.   
What could they do?


	16. Chap 16

Chapter 16--

"Okay...okay...umm..." Cameron thought, pacing back and forth.

"Come on Cam, we don't have much time!" Marie yelled.

"I'm trying! Okay, um...what if we go to the next hotel and, get some help there?" she asked.

"Cameron! Think about this! First off, it's storm season! Second, there isn't a hotel for miles! Third, we can't leave them here with the four dip shits running around because they'll finish them off for good!" Marie replied.

"I don't know what to do then! I can't think when I don't have time!" Cameron yelled, kicking the wall. "You think, and I'll go get some more bandages. I'll be back in one second.

"Alright. Please hurry, they'll be back soon."

Cameron ran to the manager's office, cringing at the site of the battered body. As she was searching for the bandages, she was kicking boxes out of her way. She kicked a small black box over by accident, creating a big bang.

"Shit!" she exclaimed, trying to be quiet. She looked at the box, the contents had all been spilled. This, oddly, made her smile.

"Fight fire with fire." she said, picking up two small hand-guns and loading them for herself, then another two for Marie. She put the guns in her pockets, picked up the bandages and went back to the lobby.

"Cameron...what are you so happy about?" Marie asked as Cameron handed her the bandages.

"Ever heard the expression, 'If you can't beat them, join them'?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's what I plan on doing." she said, handing the two guns to Marie. Marie looked at the guns then back at Cameron.

"This may very well be the smartest thing you've thought of this entire vacation." Marie said, as she cocked the gun. "Let's go play."

"Will do. Chris, John, we'll be right back." Cameron said.

"Hopefully." Marie stated as they walked back out into the rain, planning things on the way.


End file.
